Sealtiel
| alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Sealtiel ( ), the Defender, was a member of the Celestial Hebdomad and ruler of Jovar, the Glittering Heaven of Mount Celestia in the House of the Triad. His symbol was the dog, and he was a patron of warden archons. Description Sealtiel was a beautiful tome archon standing nine feet (three meters) tall. Sexless, but with masculine features, he had large wings with metallic white feathers. His skin was ebony, and his eyes were silver and shown like stars. He had no hair and wore no armor or clothing but was surrounded by a glittering aura. Abilities Sealtiel had all of the powers common to tome archons. In addition to these, unique magical abilities were available to him. He could detect chaos and evil and see any creature as they truly were. By thought alone, he could consecrate an area with positive energy, create a ceaseless fire, illuminate an area with a light as bright as day, surround his head with a flaming crown of brilliance so bright to blind foes, dispel all but the most powerful magical effects, make a site holy, protect his allies with a holy aura, instill hope in subjects within range, send a short message to an individual anywhere in the multiverse, defend himself with a mystical shield, fill an evil creature with intense feelings of remorse, and grant a subject a vision of the Seven Heavens. He could also whisper messages to recipients at a distance. For his allies, he could imbue them with the ability to cast certain spells. He could blind his enemies by smiting them with holy power. With a single, spoken holy word, he could slay or banish wicked beings, and he could harm and daze creatures of chaos with the power of order. Once a day, Sealtiel could perform a miracle or cause a great earthquake. Sealtiel was extraordinarily skilled at defensive tactics. If he took a defensive stance in combat and remained in one location, his personal defense became even more phenomenal. Sealtiel could also grant a supernatural power of defense to others. No matter the size, any building or structure occupied by Sealtiel was substantially harder to damage, including all of its doors, walls, and other objects. Inhabitants of the structure also received magical defensive protection from his very presence. Possessions Sealtiel's favored weapon was a large greatclub, wreathed in white flames of holy fire. He ruled from the fortress of Pax Exaltea, also known as Vanguard, on the sixth level of the city of Yetsira in Jovar. Activities As Defender of the Seven Heavens, Sealtiel led a huge standing army of archons and other celestials in defense of the plane and especially Chronias, the Seventh Heaven, which was forbidden to all but the most pure. As patron of the warden archons, Sealtiel provided the watchers with new orders. They also often came to him for enlightenment, hoping to gain advice on how to live in such a way as to eventually enter the Seventh Heaven. Relationships One of Sealtiel's favored champions was Arkareon, a nature-loving movanic deva whom Sealtiel had raised from the dead at least seventeen times to continue in his service. Appendix References Connections Category:Sexless Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Tome archons Category:Celestial paragons Category:Members of the Celestial Hebdomad Category:Inhabitants of Jovar Category:Inhabitants of Mount Celestia Category:Inhabitants of the House of the Triad Category:Inhabitants of the Planes of Law Category:Inhabitants of the Upper Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes